Which To Choose?
by Hannah Faror
Summary: A fight between the girls of AWL! Who will Sora-kun choose? A One-shot like Paopu fruit. But better. Based off of HM: AWL for Game cube.


Which to Choose?

Once upon a time in Forget Me Not Valley, there was a boy named Sora. Sora was asked by his father to run the farm he left to his son. Sora accepted, mostly because he was unsure of his direction in life. Life on the farm was wonderful for him, and he adapted quickly. There were many kind people in the town, whom he'd made fast friends with.

Now there were three girls there that he had made especially good relations with. Nami, a withdrawn rouge girl, who didn't associate with many people. She was a traveler who lived in the Inner Inn run by Ruby and Tim. There was also the girl Muffy. Muffy was a big flirt, who always enjoyed sleeping in and staying up for the night life. She ran the Blue Bar with Griffin. And there was Celia. Celia was a down to earth working girl who lived on a farm with Vesta and Marlin, both of whom had taken her in.

These girls were all madly in love with him, though he was clueless. So the day he came to find this out was a big shock indeed…

-Fall 10: 9:00 A.M.-

Sora usually woke up earlier but he'd been working hard the day before, so he decided to sleep in a bit. As soon as he got up he went outside to the fields to tend to his crops. As he stepped outside he moaned.

Sora: I'm so tired…

Luckily for him the crops only had to be harvested, so he could sell them to Van later that day. This took only a few minutes, and soon he was at the barn, feeding his animals.

Isil: MOO!

Sora: Yeah, yeah, I know you're hungry.

Sora put the fodder in Isil and Oryu's feed boxes. Isil was a normal female cow, and Oryu was a normal male cow. Sora milked Isil then so he could get his normal pay of gold. Usually Isil gave him a lot of milk. And that was good. After collecting the milk Sora went to check on his sheep Hitsuji and his horse Finale. Seeing they were fine, Sora then collected eggs from the chickens Roku and Poyo.

Once the farm work was finished Sora went to Vesta's farm to get seeds. He went inside the house to find Celia. He liked to give her stuff from the farm. They were both farmers, but Celia didn't have animals. So he usually gave her milk. Sora found Celia upstairs.

Celia: -sudden- Oh, Sora-kun! How are you?"

Sora: Fine, Celia-chan. I brought you some milk from Isil-chan.

He handed her the milk.

Celia: Really? That's great! The milk you gave me the other day tasted really good, you know.

Sora: Ah really? –happy- That's great. I have to get some seeds now, but I'll see you later, kay?"

Celia: -reluctant- Oh… alright. Vesta's downstairs…

After buying seeds Sora went to find the Inner Inn residents to give them some of his crops. Ruby always liked it when he gave her some of his vegetables. He found Ruby and gave her a carrot for today then asked her where Nami was.

Ruby: Nami-chan's upstairs, Sora-kun. She hasn't left her room today for some reason…

Sora: Thank you, Ruby-san. I'll go talk to her.

When he walked into Nami's room, Nami blushed. She always tried to act nonchalant.

Nami: Oh, Sora-san. What's up?

Sora: I brought you something from the ruin, Nami-san.

Nami didn't enjoy being called 'chan,' so Sora addressed her as 'san.' He took a strange statue out of his rucksack and handed it to her.

Nami: That's cool. You do always find neat things, huh?

Sora: Ehe… Yeah.

Nami: I have to leave now.

Sora: Alright.

Sora then left the room and continued on to find Muffy. He found her near the blue bar. She was looking at the fall trees when she saw him. Sora smiled when he saw her.

Sora: Hello, Muffy-chan!

Muffy: Hey, Sora-kun.

Sora: I brought you a flower.

Muffy; Really? Thanks!

Sora gave her the flower.

Muffy: Well, what are you doing today?

Sora: I don't really know. I might just hang out around the beach today. It's quiet there.

Muffy: Understandable. I've got the day off. I might just go hang out by that spring. It's very calming.

Sora: -nods- Yeah.

Things were awkwardly silent for a while and it made Sora uncomfortable.

Sora: Yeah, so um, by Muffy-chan.

Muffy: Oh… by Sora-kun!

Sora left her and sat on the beach with Finale, as he said he would. It really was nice there. Finale stood knee deep on the shore while Sora lay on his back on the coast.

Up north, by the spring, something Sora could not fathom was going on.

?: Why don't you stay off of my guy?!

?: Because we deserve each other!

?: He deserves better than you! You two stop crushing on him!

?: What? I don't crush on him…

The girls had, unfortunately, met up at the spring and now were all fighting over him. Each believed that they deserved him more than the other.

Muffy: Of course you do! If you didn't crush on him, then why are you blushing,

Nami-san?! Don't lie!

Nami: I don't have a crush on him!

Celia: Cut it out you two! You're annoying me. Besides, he totally needs someone who will work hard for him!

N&M: What?!

Celia: That's right! You two are so lazy, he'd have to work for you!

Muffy: Excuse me?! I work a lot!

Nami: -sarcastic- Riiight.

Muffy: I do! What about you?! You aren't any better!

Nami: I was going to get a job here if I settled down. Besides, someone has to watch our little child.

C&M: !

Celia: That's…

Muffy: …Right…

Nami: Hah, see. You can't help him unless you can take care of him as a wife first.

Celia: W-well that aside, I'm still the best for him.

Muffy: You keep your hands off him! He's my boyfriend!

Nami: So you've gone out with him.

Muffy: Well… no…

Nami: Hah.

Muffy: But he's so nice! And sooo cute too! That adorable smile, that luscious brown hair, those beautiful blue eyes… That innocent face… -in a daze-

Celia: Looks aren't everything! He's so nice! He talks to me everyday and looks out for me! His caring hands, his comforting words, his absolute attention… How he makes me happy… -in a daze as Muffy leaves hers-

Muffy: Puh.

Nami: Its both of those and more. He's got perseverance! Never gives up! he wore me down and I'm staying in the town. He's the only person that's ever cared about me…

Celia: -out of a daze- That's cause you're stuck up and don't talk to people.

Nami: Shut up! I don't like people because they always think I'm weird!

Muffy: It's cause you are!

Nami: See?! You're just a flirt and a player!

Muffy: Am not!

Celia: She's right. Sora-kun needs someone to trust. Like me!

N&M: Nuh-uh!

Celia: Yeah-huh!

All three girls glared at each other and argued until late into the day. Sora eventually heard them and came to see what was going on.

Nami: He doesn't care if you're pretty! And honestly, Muffy-san, you're as pretty as a cow's as- Oh, Sora-kun.

Sora: Uh… ladies? Is there a problem.

All girls looked at each other nervously, then glared again. Finally Celia spoke up.

Celia: He deserves to know.

Muffy: Yep.

Nami: -sighs-…

Celia: Okay…

Muffy: Which one of us do you like the most?!

Sora: O.O"

Sora stood there a while, dumbfounded.

Sora: Uh, uha… uhm…

?: Um, excuse me?

A girl their age with brown hair had suddenly walked up to them.

?: Uh, Are you Sora-san?

Sora; Uh, uh… Yeah I am… o//o _She's cute!_

Ayame: I'm Ayame… Takakura-san told me to find you.

Sora: Oh, well I'm your guy! Did you just move in here?

The two walked off talking. It turned out she was a farmer to help out Sora on the farm.

CM&N: O.O

Celia: Did you see that?!

Muffy: SO UNFAIR!

Nami: …grr…

Muffy: LET'S GET HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(Ha, ha. Ayame's the girl character from Harvest Moon Another Wonderful Life if you couldn't tell. Sora's my Harvest Moon character. I actually ended up with Sora with Nami. Yay, one shot. Hope you liked it!)**


End file.
